Primera vez al despertar
by Susurro Nocturno
Summary: Max y Chloe pasan la noche juntas y en la mañana Chloe le confiesa sus sentimientos a Max.


**Disclaimer:** Life is Strange, así como sus personajes, son propiedad de los estudios Dontnod. Ninguno de los personajes ni el mundo de LiS me pertenece.

 **Primera vez al despertar**

El sol se colaba por la ventana de aquella desordenada habitación, el cantar de los pájaros acompañaba a la mañana, la cual arengaba para que las figuras dormidas en la cama de aquel cuarto se levantasen. No importaban las cortinas hechas a base de banderas raídas, el trinar de los pájaros arrancaba lentamente a Max Caulfield de los brazos de Morfeo.

Poco a poco Max fue despertando, debido al calor de la noche solamente vestía una camiseta gris con un estampado de estrellas y unas braguitas de color rosa con estrellas en verde que habían provocado la risa de su compañera de cuarto. Si, la ropa de la Claufield era algo infantil pero era porque a ella le daba cierta vergüenza la idea de lucir su cuerpo, delgado, enjuto, y con apariencia frágil; pero no se despreciaba, simplemente era que no había pensado en la idea de atraer físicamente a nadie.

La joven de cabello castaño se había quedado varias noches a dormir en casa de Chloe, su mejor amiga, volviendo a compartir cuarto y cama como cuando eran pequeñas. El motivo era que después del incidente de Kate la aspirante a fotógrafa profesional no se sentía a gusto en la soledad de su habitación. Ella ahora era alabada y nombrada como heroína pero los periódicos locales e incluso algunas cadenas de televisión intentaban entrevistar a la joven que salvó la vida a una compañera, unido a que ella misma estaba deprimida por lo fácil que una persona podía caer en un pozo que la arrastraría al suicidio.

Esos eran momentos demasiado fuertes para ella pero no tuvo que pasarlos sola, Chloe estaba a su lado. De hecho, desde que el padrastro de la joven de cabello azul se había ido de casa, la punk estaba mucho más asertiva a estímulos positivos. Joyce, la madre de Chloe, había abrazado la idea de que Max se quedase a pasar las noches, convencida de que su energía positiva y su sentido de la responsabilidad eran buenos modelos de conducta y alicientes para que su hija saliera del mal camino; pero la joven de ojos verdes sabía que su amiga de la infancia no era mala y sencillamente había estado perdida. Perdida en un mundo de dolor autoimpuesto que donde no encontraba sosiego.

Hablando de Chloe, cuando la joven Noir Angel se fijó en su acompañante, topó con aquellos ojos azul zafiro observándola. Esos ojos cerúleos a juego con aquel cabello tintado, estaban expectantes, bien despiertos, observando la sonrisa devuelta de una Max que dejaba escapar un bostezo matutino.

-Buenos días – susurró la punk – ¿Ha dormido bien la dama?

Aquel retintín burlesco y aquel tonó jocoso era la marca de la casa de Price, casi como una seña personal de identidad en ella.

-Si, señorita – replicó la fotógrafa intentando forzar un acento inglés de baratillo – Estupendamente

-Me alegro – esta vez solo hubo una sonrisa amable

-¿Cuando llevas despierta?

-Un buen rato – contestó la joven alocada – Me gusta ver como duermes. Haces unos ruidos adorables. Como una ardilla

-Por favor – entrecerró los ojos la recién despierta – En tal caso como una nutria

-Sí, la que quería arponear al tiburón, ¿no?

-Sí – el esfuerzo por reprimir otro bostezo fue en vano – La venganza de las nutrias

Ambas rieron levemente y Max pudo admirar a su amiga de la infancia, la cual lucía un cuerpo maduro y bien desarrollado. La piel de Chloe era brillante, con unos muslos firmes que encerraban unas braguitas de Superman en la cintura; según la punk porque no había bragas con una 'C' de 'clitoris – girl', un personaje de cómic que había inventado una vez entre un delirio de marihuana y alcohol. Una camiseta holgada dejaba ver el comienzo de unos pechos bien formados.

-Me alegra dormir a tu lado – dijo de repente la joven de cabello azul

-A mi también aunque cuando encontremos a Rachel no vamos a poder estar juntas mucho más tiempo – aquel comentario hizo que la delincuente juvenil frunciese el ceño

-¿Por qué no podremos estar juntas?

-La cama es muy pequeña – bromeó la joven de ojos verdes para intentar

-¿Y? – no había forma de ocultar a su amiga de la infancia que algo se guardaba en el tintero

-Y que... – la fotógrafa miraba hacia otro lado como una niña pequeña – No quiero que se ponga celosa por mi culpa

Aquel comentario desembocó en un fuerte resoplido por parte de la punk, la cual tomó el rostro de la otra joven entre sus manos para que la viese.

-No eramos nada, Max y ella solo – mascullaba una frase que necesitaba decir desde el momento en el que sus caminos volvieron a juntarse, era ahora o nunca – Ella solo ocupaba tu lugar

-¿Cómo?

-Ella me escuchaba, me ayudaba a aceptar todo – un rostro angustiado apareció en aquel momento – La muerte de mi padre, que me abandonases, que nadie me comprendía. Joder, yo te quería Max, estaba jodidamente enamorada de ti y te fuiste. Y Luego, luego, mi padre...

Por primera vez desde su regreso, la joven de cabello castaño observó como la chica fuerte que la había apoyado todo el tiempo, se derrumbaba ante ella. Se había confesado, se había enfrentado a sus miedos, a los recuerdos más amargos y al hecho de ser diferente a todos. Se había abierto y ahora las lagrimas nacían en esos ojos profundos como el océano, intentando destilar todo el dolor de años en unos minutos.

La confesión no congeló a Max, lo hizo una Chloe llorosa y destrozada que rogaba por un abrazo de forma silenciosa. La apodada como Noir Angel se arrimó a la chica, y la abrazó con fuerza y amor, ella estaba a su lado, había vuelto para ella, deseaba sanar cada herida en aquel corazón y que nunca más sufriera. Ella la amaba y no iba a permitir que quien amaba cayese en pedazos ante ella.

-Yo también te quiero – dijo Claufield desde lo más profundo de su corazón, provocando que esos ojos grandes y expresivos la mirasen con sorpresa emocionada

-¿De verdad? – preguntó una punk con un tono casi infantil, sorbiendo los mocos que amenazaban con caer por sus fosas nasales

Max solamente asintió con una sonrisa y pudo observar en Chloe una linea alegre dibujando su rostro, mostrando hasta sus encías, como si quisiera dar un grito y empezar a saltar de la emoción. Pero no hubo saltos, y si una joven de pelo azul titubeante, que acercaba sus labios a una joven que no se apartaba y que recibía ese beso asustada, emocionada y extasiada al mismo tiempo. Asustada porque era su primer beso con una chica, emocionada porque era con Chloe, extasiada porque pese a lo salado de las lagrimas que se habían agarrado a aquellos labios finos y suaves, los besos de la punk hicieron que algo en ella enloqueciese.

Por otra parte, Chloe no podía detenerse, beso a beso, sin parar para respirar, las ganas de llorar fueron sustituidas por las ganas de acariciar, de rozar, de tocar. La joven de cabello azulado jugueteo con su lengua en los labios de la otra chica, solo para notar como la lengua de la fotógrafa intentaba entrar en su boca. Sonriendo entre besos, se desató un baile profundo donde ambas lenguas danzaban teniendo los gemidos apagados de ambas como acompañamiento musical. Escuchar a Max gemir en su boca era un tintineo mágico en sus oídos y notar como las manos de aquella chica de apariencia frágil se colaban por el interior de su camiseta y palpaban pesadamente su piel, fue la señal de que ambas necesitaban más.

La joven punk atacó el cuello de la otra chica sin compasión, pasando los dientes lentamente con el fin de notar como palpitaba la yugular de su compañera. Por otra parte, Max no paraba de gemir y notar la lengua de Chloe jugueteando con su cuello, los mordiscos que marcaban su piel y el aliento de esta en el oído, no ayudaba a calmarse. Aunque la joven fotógrafa fuera más delicada no iba a dejarse avasallar y coló una pierna entre las de la joven punk, al tiempo que comenzó a acariciar los costados de esta y sus pulgares surcaban el nacimiento de sus senos.

Notar esas delicadas manos cerca de sus pechos fue demasiado para la joven de ojos zafiro y con un movimiento rápido y torpe se despojó de la camiseta, solo para notar que Max, su Max, Mad Max, no perdía el tiempo y se abalanzaba sobre sus senos para besarlos, lámerlos y chuparlos con avidez. Sentir esa pequeña y suave boca contra su piel expuesta era un sueño que había tenido de forma recurrente durante años, casi fantaseando con notar ese aliento contra su pecho desde que su mejor amiga se fue.

Esos pechos, esas tetas suaves y blanquecinas, esas colinas de suave y delicada piel que provocaban cada espasmo y gemido ronco de su dueña, eran casi como sabroso néctar para la joven de cabello pardo. A menudo Max se había preguntado si sería agradable probar unos pechos debido a que a ella le parecían algo hermoso, suave y suculentos; y no se equivocaba. Incluso se atrevería a decir que el sabor era diferente y que el sudor de una noche de calor sabía a hidromiel en esa zona, algo que le hacia sonreír, dar lametones más densos y llenar de besos aquellos pechos con mayor deseo. Un deseo que se notaba reciproco al notar que la dueña de aquel busto frotaba su intimidad,custodiada por unas braguitas de Superman, contra el muslo de la responsable de tantos gemidos. Si, si duda lo hacia y aquel vaivén mojaba su pierna, señal de que la otra joven estaba húmeda, verdaderamente húmeda.

Con un gruñido animal Chloe se volcó sobre Max, casi cubriéndola por completo. La rodilla flexionada de la fotógrafa padecía el contoneo instintivo de las caderas de la punk, las cuales buscaban darse más placer, pero aquellos ojos cerúleos ahora tenían una mirada animal, hambrienta de solo una cosa: de su tierna y dulce Max.

Los labios de la joven de cabello azulado se volcaron hambrientos contra los de la otra joven. Aquellos ojos verdes se cerraron con el fin de notar más sensaciones como las manos de la otra chica surcando su piel, masajeando su vientre y elevando su camiseta para exponer sus pequeños y modestos pechos. Aquellos pechos levemente abultados no fueron victimas de besos o mordiscos sino que simplemente se aplastaron contra los de Chloe, pudiendo notar la piel contra la piel y regalándose espasmos de placer con cada leve movimiento o respiración.

Aquel momento era mágico, excitante, extasiante y donde Max no sabría decir donde acababa su piel y empezaba la de su chica, pero en aquel momento notó como la mano de Chloe viajaba por su viente, rumbo a su lencería.

Antes de que aquella mano se colase en las braguitas rosadas de Max, esta detuvo la mano con la suya y la sostuvo encima de su sexo. Chloe detuvo sus besos y el verde bosque se cruzó con el azul océano. La punk no hizo nada, no deseaba dañar a la joven que había amado por tantos años y la fotógrafa estaba levemente asustada.

-Esta es mi primera vez – dijo Max para sorpresa de la otra joven que no salía de su asombro ante tal noticia

-Si quieres podemos parar – la joven de cabello cerúleo intentó alejar la mano pero las delicadas falanges de Claufiled la detuvieron

-Solo sé delicada – y con un leve movimiento Max introdujo ambas manos en el interior de sus braguitas para marcarle el lugar con una 'X' a su chica

Chloe se movió levemente, sin dejar de volcar un millar de besos sobre la que fuera su mejor amiga pero ahora era más. Sus labios no se despegaron de los de ella al tiempo que un leve movimiento iba humedeciendo y los gemidos de Max se iban incrementando, dando claro que la punk podía empezar a explorar aquella carnosa cueva.

Lentamente, un dedo comenzó a explotar aquella humeda gruta que se cerraba alrededor de este. Su dueña respiraba con fuerza, donde los gémidos casi no le permitían esbozar palabra alguna. Chloe había descendido para acompañar el movimiento de sus dedos en el interior con besos por el cuerpo de Max, aumentando la tortura del placer con marcas por el vientre y los pechos de la chica más pequeña.

Cada beso, cada lametón y cada mordisco, acompasaban su ritmo con el movimiento de los dedos en aquel interior dilatado, empapado y necesitado, de más de mucho más. Era un baile de emociones que la joven de cabello pardo no podía controlar ni procesar de forma adecuada, descubriendo que por fin podía entender porque el cuerpo humano y la sexualidad era algo tan recurrente en el arte: porque no había nada más maravilloso que el placer que ella estaba experimentando.

Sosteniendo la cabeza Chloe contra su pecho, enterrando sus dedos en aquella melena tintada, Max lloró, gimió y resopló cuando su cuerpo llegó al climax y dejó de obedecerle. Aquella sensación, sorprendente, delirante y adictiva, hizo que cada musculo de su cuerpo se contrajese a cada espasmo al tiempo que en su cerebro solo podía escuchar Aleluya de Haendel ante algo que le parecía más místico que terrenal.

-Chloe, Chloe, Chloe – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir a la espera de que aquello no fuera un delirium tremens – Te quiero, te quiero

Después de aquello, su cuerpo se relajó, derrotado por la intensidad. Se sentía ligera pero ni los parpados le respondían, era como si estuviera sedada y la droga tenía nombre: Chloe Price.

A la vez, pudo escuchar el sonido de los resortes del colchón, como la punk se acercaba a su lado y al oído susurraba

-Yo también te quiero.

 **Fin**

Dedicado a Seth Liony, Violeta, Zakuro Hatsune y a todos los que quieren que estas dos estén juntas al final del videojuego.


End file.
